Damphyr
The Damphyr are a vampiric species of near-humans native to the planet Drackus, located on the border of the area of space that became known as Aurelis Sector. The Damphyr were conquered by the Sebacean forces after their discovery and attack on Sebacean scouts. As a part of the Sebacean Consortium, the Damphyr fill the ranks of the Sebacean military along with the Sebaceans and the Inelis. The Damphyr are known for their fierce and nearly fearless attitudes in battle. The Damphyr were the first species of the Sebacean Consortium to make disastrous first contact with a scout vanguard of the Kreelan Empire around 18 BBY when their ship, the Frostheart encountered the Kreelan and attacked it. This resulted in a fierce border war between the Consortium and the Kreelan known as The Cleansing War. Biology and Appearance The Damphyr are almost human is appearance, except for their thick brow ridges, running from above the eyes to the nose. One other distinguishing feature is their large, sharp, canine incisor teeth, which they use in their feeding practices. History The Damphyr evolved on the world of Drackus in the Unknown regions of space. The theory of their evolution relates to the possible seeding of the area by the Celestials, placing the Damphyr as potential biological relations to the Kreelan. The Damphyr grew to be the dominant species on Drackus. Even though they were almost always in a constant state of war, their society achieved space flight approximately 95 years before contact with the Sebaceans was made. Damphyr attacked Sebacean scout vessels and began plotting a war against their new found foes. The Sebaceans recognized the Damphyr as a potential threat to their growing territory and brutally conquered the species. Once the Damphyr surrendered, the Sebaceans began conscripting and integrating the Damphyr into the forces. Before long, the Damphyr had become a strong component of the Sebacean Consortium. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Drackus Technology Level: Space Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D+2/3D+2 MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D+1/4D+1 STRENGTH 3D/5D TECHNICAL 1D/3D Special Abilities: Blood Tracking: The Damphyr are able to sense warm blooded lifeforms through their sense of smell. This ability grants a Damphyr a +2D to their Perception checks or Search skill when actively searching for a target. Fangs: A Damphyr’s bite does STR+1D damage. While their fangs are normally used for piercing skin in order to drink/suck blood from a food source, they may use them to assist in tearing away flesh after a successful biting attack. Story Factors: Blood Hunger: Every 5 standard days, a Damphyr begins to feel what they refer to as “the hunger.” This occurs when a Damphyr has not taken in fresh blood from a warm-blooded lifeform. Each day after the fifth standard day, a Damphyr must make a willpower skill check with a moderate difficulty, increasing one level each day thereafter. If the skill check fails at any time, the Damphyr goes into what is known as a “feeding craze,” where a Damphyr may attack anyone near them to feed off of. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.4 to 2 meters tall Lifespan: 225 standard years Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species